


A Warm Welcome

by meandmyships



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandmyships/pseuds/meandmyships
Summary: Chanyeol is away for a business trip. Baekhyun *tries* to surprise him when he gets back.





	A Warm Welcome

Baekhyun wakes to the feeling of warm kisses on his cheek. It takes a few seconds before he realizes. ‘Oh shit’, he says as he realizes he fell asleep. Chanyeol looks at him with a smile and says, ‘That’s how you welcome me?’.  
Baekhyun says ‘No, no this is all wrong. I was supposed to be awake! I had it all planned out...’  
Chanyeol interrupts him, calming him saying ‘It’s okay, I’m here now. Besides, it is pretty late, you shouldn’t have stayed up for me.’  
Baekhyun pouts, ‘But I wanted to hug you as soon as you entered and welcome you back.’  
Chanyeol replies, ‘That’s okay. You looked too cute asleep, that was enough for me.’  
Baekhyun says, ‘You should have woken me up, you fool!’  
Chanyeol replies, chuckling, ‘You’re so cute’,  
Baekhyun pouts, ‘No, I’m not.’  
Chanyeol insists, ‘Yes, you are’, and plants a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.  
Baekhyun leans into the kiss and sighs.  
He breaks away only to say, ‘Welcome home, I’ve missed you tons’.  
They fall asleep whilst kissing and cuddling on that tiny couch of theirs while the food Baekhyun made earlier lay forgotten on the kitchen counter.


End file.
